Sunset on the Horizon
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Random pairing. Sho ponders on his brother while he gets an unexpected visitor. yaoi warning. I stink at summaries


Sunset on the Horizon

Soren-chan

Pairings: EdoxSho (My friend wanted me to write a crack pairing story)

Warnings: Shonen-ai yaoi stuff

One-Shot

Sho sat outside the Slifer Red dorm, sitting at the edge of a cliff, staring out into

the ocean. Even though he was a Ra yellow he was still good friends with Judai and

wanted to be at Slifer Red. Right now though he was a little depressed. He had found out recently on his brother's new yet violent dueling style. The blunette knew something

happened to him during his pro career. He didn't realize a pair of blue eyes watched him closely as he pondered.

The young man who watched Sho was Edo. He was behind a tree looking at the younger boy who was still staring out into wide open space. He gulped a little soon coming out

from his spot behind the tree and tapped Sho's shoulder. Sho spun around to find Edo looking down at him. He gave off a small blush realizing he was so close to a professional

duelist.

"I see you always hanging around Judai a lot." Edo said calmly. Sho nodded and replied shyly, "Yeah. We're good friends." Edo just mumbled 'I see' and he sat down with Sho.

The younger boy scooted over so he could sit down and buried his head in his knees. Edo looked at him confused but saw the blush and tightly closed eyes.

He smirked, leaning over towards Sho and started to whisper in his ear. "Do you like me that much?" Edo whispered. Sho's blush was darker and he shut his eyes more tightly. The

younger boy said quietly, "Well… y-you're kind of m-my idol. Someday I want to be as good as you." The silver-haired man smiled at that.

"You already beat me." Edo responded. Sho looked up and asked, "How? I have never even dueled you let alone beat you." Edo smirked and lifted Sho's chin up. The younger

boy's eyes widened in shock. Edo gave a light kiss on his lips and then kissed his forehead. "You're just too cute." Edo grinned.

Sho blushed and looked away. Edo got up and wrapped his arms around Sho. "Come on… I know you like me." He whispered huskily. Sho shut his eyes again. Edo hugged him tighter till Sho almost couldn't breathe.

The younger boy wondered 'Why? Why? Would Edo Phoenix kiss me? Let alone hug me.' He squirmed trying to break free. Edo leaned his head down and nibbled on his neck

causing Sho to gasp. He blushed a bright red and shut his eyes again trying to break his arms away from him. Soon the older man bit down on the pale flesh hard making Sho whimper.

He soon left the mark red and started licking at it. Edo then kissed it and moved up to Sho's ear nibbling it. Sho made more whimpering noises as he tried to break free. The blue-

eyed man soon licked the shell of his ear. Sho soon broke free of the older man's grasp and tried to run but Edo then pinned him to a tree.

He kissed him deeply as he licked at Sho's lip causing him to gasp and open his mouth as Edo soon was granted entrance. Edo's tongue was lapping at Sho's tongue trying to get it

to move. It moved slightly and touched Edo's lightly. Edo then started exploring every part of Sho's mouth.

Soon they broke the kiss for the need of air. A cord of saliva trailed down from Sho's bottom lip. Edo licked the saliva from Sho's lip. Soon Edo moved his hands from Sho's

wrists to his hips caressing the side of his feminine figure. Sho turned his head to the side trying not to look at Edo.

The older-man then wrapped his arms around Sho hugging him again. Sho's face was buried in his chest. The blunette blushed at this sign of affection. Edo then whispered in his

ear, "Be my Boyfriend?" Sho looked up at him blushing brightly and gave a nod.

Edo smiled, "Great!" He picked up Sho bridal style and back to the Slifer Cafeteria. The other boy begged him to be put down but Edo didn't listen. When they got to the Slifer

Cafeteria Edo put Sho down. Every Slifer seemed to be there. Edo then kissed Sho on the lips quickly and smiled down at him.

Everyone's jaws seemed to drop including Judai's as he saw his best friend getting kissed by Edo Phoenix. Sho blushed and closed his eyes. He stood on his tip-toes and gave Edo

a light kiss on his lips. Sho looked down then at the ground feeling a little embarrassed at what he just done. Edo then smiled cheerfully and waved his good bye to Sho.

As Sho turned back to the others it was dead silent. They all looked at him till Judai broke the silence. "So buddy what happened between you and Edo? Seemed pretty steamy

whatever happened." Sho blushed again, "Aniki!"

Owari

Soren-chan: That was really hard to write

Sho: No wonder that was a crack pairing

Edo: Yes that was weird

Judai: Hey! Sho got kissed by Edo! Not fair!

Soren-chan: Don't worry Judai I will hopefully write another one-shot of you and Sho soon.

Edo: Hey! Not cool!

Judai: Ha ha Edo! sticks tongue out at him

Edo: Why you!

Judai and Edo start to fight

Sho: Oh great…

Soren-chan: Please review if you can.


End file.
